X (Pokemon Adventures)
Summary X is one of the two main characters of the Kalos arc of Pokemon Adventures. A child prodigy, X was hounded by the paparazzi until he became a shut-in for years, much to his friends' chagrin. He's eventually forced out of his home by its destruction by the resident Legendaries Yveltal and Xerneas, alongside Team Flare, which starts his adventure. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | At least High 7-A, higher with Mega Evolution Name: X Origin: Pokemon Adventures Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: The Loner Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics (for all); Electricity Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (for Kanga and Li'l Kanga); Plant Manipulation, Martial Arts, Darkness Manipulation, and Forcefield Creation (For Marisso); Fire Manipulation and Flight (for Salamè); Electricity Manipulation and Electricity Absorption (for Élec), plus Fear Manipulation and Statistics Reduction upon Mega Evolving; Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-High), Darkness Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and Power Nullification (for Garma); Martial Arts and Precog/Forcefield bypassing (for Rute), plus Flight upon Mega Evolving. |-|Resistances= None | Ectoplasm Manipulation (for Kanga and Li'l Kanga); Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation (for Marisso); Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Plant Manipulation (for Salamè), plus a resistance to Electricity Manipulation upon Mega Evolving; Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (for Élec); Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Plant Manipulation (for Garma); Earth Manipulation and Plant Manipulation (for Rute) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Should be comparable to Red when he was this age) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to Lysandre and his team, who's comparable to Blue), higher with Mega Evolution Speed: Athlete level with Relativistic+ reactions | Relativistic+, at least Relativistic+ with Mega Evolution Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 100 (Should all be comparable to Salamè, who is a Charizard) Striking Strength: At least Street Class | At least Large Mountain Class, higher with Mega Evolution Durability: Unknown | At least Large Mountain level, higher with Mega Evolution Stamina: Very high (Can fight with the mental strain of Mega Evolution) | Even higher (Not only do Pokemon have insane stamina, his team can fight Pokemon way out of their league like Zygarde and remain standing) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range to extended melee range normally. Up to kilometers with ranged attacks (Pokedex Holders should have comparable range to each other, and Crystal was able to have her Parasect cover 10 kilometers with its spores). Standard Equipment: Mega Ring | Mega Stones Intelligence: High. Even as a young child, the media was certain that he would be capable of becoming a Gym Leader, or even an Elite Four member. Managed to fight off evil organizations. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Mega Evolving all his Pokemon at once puts severe strain on him and he can only focus on the task at hand. | Each Pokemon has specific weaknesses. See these profiles for their weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: X *'Mega Evolution:' With his Mega Stone, X is capable of evolving his Pokemon even further. X also has a never before seen ability to Mega Evolve all of his team at once (except Marisso). This however, puts immense strain on his mind. Kanga and Li'l Kanga |-|Kanga= |-|Li'l Kanga= |-|Mega Kanga and Lil'Kanga= A Kangaskhan and her baby. They're X's main Pokemon, and the ones he's known the longest, having helped him win the aforementioned tournament. They're level 49 and share the characteristic of being very finicky. *'Scrappy:' Kanga's abilility. She has the ability to hit intangible beings with normal moves. *'Parental Bond:' Kanga's and Li'l Kanga's ability upon Mega Evolving. Li'l Kanga becomes big enough to fight on his own, and chooses to fight alongside its mother. However, his attacks only does half as much as his mother's, though the chance of effects doesn't change. *'Outrage:' The Kangaskhan attack in an all out draconic rage for a period of time. After a set period of time, they stop using the move and wind up confused. *'Mega Punch:' Kanga punches with extreme force. Only Kanga knows this move. Li'l Kanga can't use it. *'Thunderbolt:' The Kangaskhan launch powerful bolts of lightning at the opponent. Marisso A Chesnaught. This is X's first "starter" Pokemon. He receives Marisso as a Chespin from Professor Sycamore in an attempt to get him out of his rut. He's level 59 and has the characteristic of being pretty stubborn. He's the only one of X's Pokemon that can't Mega Evolve. *'Overgrow:' Marisso's ability. When low on health, Marisso's grass attacks gain a boost in power. *'Pin Missile:' Marisso launches a flurry of pins and needles like missiles two to five times in a row. *'Rollout:' Marisso rolls into the opponent repeatedly, with each hit doing more and more damage until it misses. *'Bite:' Marisso bites the opponent with dark energy. This attack can cause the opponent to flinch. *'Vine Whip:' Marisso whips the opponent with a vine. *'Spiky Shield:' Marisso forms a shield with its forearms, which blocks damage and hurts those who make physical contact with the shield. Salamè |-|Salamè= |-|Mega Salamè= A Charizard and X's third Pokemon overall. He was received as a Charmander, also from Professor Sycamore, after a bunch of misunderstandings. He's level 38 and his characteristic is that he likes to nod off a lot. *'Blaze:' Salamè's ability. When at low health, the power of Salame's fire attacks increase. *'Tough Claws:' Salamè's ability upon Mega Evolving. The power of Salame's contact moves increase by 1.5x. *'Ember:' Salamè fires embers at the opponent. *'Incinerate:' Salamè fires a powerful stream of fire at the opponent. Anything the opponent was holding gets incinerated. *'Flare Blitz:' Salamè ignites itself and launches itself at the opponent in a burning tackle. This attack is so powerful that it does recoil damage back at the Charizard. Élec |-|Élec= |-|Mega Élec= A Manectric, and X's fourth Pokemon. Met as an Electrike, he was caught after a side adventure to try to get him a Manectricite, his species' Mega Stone. He's level 48 and his characteristic is mischevious. *'Lightningrod:' Élec's ability. All electric attacks are drawn to and absorbed by Élec, which subsequently raises its special attack. *'Intimidate:' Élec's ability upon Mega Evolution. It passively imbues fear into its opponents, which causes the lowering of physical attack of its enemies *'Wild Charge:' Élec charges the opponent covered in electricity to cause severe damage. It does so much damage that Élec hurts itself in recoil a little. *'Discharge:'Élec releases a widespread charge of electricity from its mane at the target. It has a chance of causing paralysis. *'Thunder:' Élec drops a wicked bolt of lightning on the opponent. It has a chance of causing paralysis. Garma |-|Garma= |-|Mega Garma= Garma is a Gengar received from Gurkin. He's X's fifth Pokemon on his main team. By appealing to his showboat nature, X was able to convince him to join his team. Garma is level 48 and his characteristic is that he's somewhat of a clown. *'Cursed Body:' Garma's ability. Upon physical contact with Garma, the opponent may have the move that hit Garma become disabled and unable to be used. *'Shadow Tag:' Garma's ability upon Mega Evolution. Garma's presence prevents the opponent from retreating. *'Shadow Punch:' Garma sneaks through shadows and punches the opponent as a shadow. This move has a really hard time missing. *'Confuse Ray:' Garma releases a light that confuses the opponent. *'Dark Pulse:' Garma fires a wave of evil aura to damage the opponent. This move has a chance of causing the opponent to flinch. Rute |-|Rute= |-|Mega Rute= Rute is a Pinsir that X caught after helping Rute's rival Scyther from near death. He is X's final Pokemon on his main team. He's level 47 and his characteristic is that he's thoroughly cunning. *'Hyper Cutter:' Rute's ability. Rute is immune to having his attack lowered by other Pokemon (though it can be lowered by his own effects). *'Aerilate:' Rute's ability upon Mega Evolution. All of Rute's attacks that aren't already assigned to an elemental type (aka all Normal attacks) get the flying type attached to them, allowing them to get a STAB bonus and do 1.5x damage. *'Storm Throw:' Rute fiercely throws the opponent into the ground. This move will always land a critical hit. *'Feint:' Rute throws a feint to hit the opponent. This move bypasses and disables both, forcefields and precognition, for a limited time. *'Superpower:' Rute attacks the opponent with immense fighting power, though it lowers the attack and defense stats by a stage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Humans Category:Pokemon Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Plant Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7